


Euphoria

by DarkPaine



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPaine/pseuds/DarkPaine
Summary: Their relationship was new, the feelings they started to feel were unfamiliar but euphoric. Happens during the time between episodes 17 & 18. MitsuruXKokoro Mature Content





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Euphoria

 **Summary:** Their relationship was new, the feelings they started to feel were unfamiliar but euphoric. MitsuruXKokoro

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

_Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

**Euphoria**

He had awoken just as the sun was rising and the birds began their soft early morning songs. The calm melodies didn't seem to stir the peacefully sleeping form that lay facing him. Her long hair was splayed out behind her, revealing her face that was resting on the pillow they shared. A small smile grew on Mitsuru's face as he studied the beautiful girl that's cheek was slightly squished from the pillow and his arm that supported it underneath. Her hands were clasped near her heart between them.

It didn't bother Mitsuru that his arm was paralyzed beneath Kokoro's head, not willing to move it in case he was to wake her from her deep slumber. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

The night had been filled with award hands, feverish kisses, and their bodies joining together as one, something he never knew was possible or could be done. Although it was always apparent to him that boys had different bodies compared to girls, he never knew there was a way or even the ability to use them besides piloting a Franxx.

Sex.

That was what their special joining had been called. According to the small book Kokoro had been reading since finding it at the abandoned town near the beach, this was the way humans had been able to create a baby all those years ago, before Klaxosaurs, before Franxx, before everything he knew today.

Their actions even before that night had blossomed emotions within Mitsuru that he never imagined he could possibly feel for another person. In fact, the moment that Kokoro had risked her life piloting Genista on her own gave Mitsuru the first real flood of fear mixed with wonder in his entire existence.

Since that day, new emotions and feelings kept sprouting and blooming within him. He had tried to resist the change within him in the beginning, but quickly found himself helpless against his partner and her encouragement of opening him up with every encounter they had. Even before becoming partners, he grew to enjoy meeting her by chance in the flower garden in Mistilteinn.

Eventually it became their own special place to be in their thoughts or even to find reassurance from one another.

Kokoro stirred slightly and Mitsuru froze. Had his thoughts or constant staring awoken her?

He waited, barely breathing until he was sure she was lost again in her dreams. A small strand of hair had shifted into her face and Mitsuru ever so slowly lifted his free hand to move it out of the way.

Having this type of relationship with anyone else, Mitsuru realized, would have never happened had their paths not crossed. Even before riding the Franxx with Ikuno and seeing her thoughts, he knew that they would never really even consider each other 'friends'. In fact, they both seemed to make it a point to keep it strictly as teammates and hold each other at arms length. Their real strength as a team seemed to be that neither of them were willing or even cared to reveal the others secrets.

He would though, forever be silently grateful to Ikuno for slapping Nine Alpha when he had verbally berated Kokoro. He had been paralyzed to the spot where he stood, unsure of how to react and even slightly fearful of what would happen if he did. He had been a coward, even though he had promised Futoshi he would protect Kokoro.

The feeling of self loathing and irritation swelled within him before Mitsuru pushed it back down. He vowed to never break his promise to Kokoro ever again, no matter what happened.

The way that Mitsuru felt towards Kokoro, according to the way Hiro described it, was love. The green-eyed boy had felt a strong desire to be with Kokoro, to let her lean on him, and just make sure that she was always happy, but he had never realized what the right word was until the day he and Hiro had been laying in the water talking about their situation.

Love…

Slowly, Kokoro's head shifted and her body moved to stretch, her hand almost hitting Mitsuru in the face if he didn't move just in time. He couldn't stop his soft laughter as Kokoro opened her eyes to rest on Mitsuru's face before blushing a deep shade of red.

"G-Good morning," she stammered. Her eyes shifted to his bare chest, then moved to her own that was barely covered by the light blanket over them.

"Did you sleep well?"

She gave a slight nod, still averting her gaze. "Did you?"

"Mm," was his reply as he gave her forehead a light kiss. Pulling away, he could see her blue eyes returned to look at his face, smiling. He was becoming a little braver in showing his affection for her.

His expression turned a little embarrassed, but worried. This time he couldn't meet her gaze fully. "Are you…in any pain?"

Kokoro reached her hand to caress Mitsuru's face, her thumb running along his cheek. "I'll be okay," she tried to sound comforting, even in this situation. "It's normal from what I read to be a little sore after the first time…"

He wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to ease her pain. Instead, he ran a hand along the side of her form as gently as he could. The feel of her body so close was still so amazing but foreign to Mitsuru. "Do you think it worked?"

To his surprise, Kokoro giggled. "I'm not sure. The book said it could happen the first time…" her voiced trailed off, trying to recall what the expecting mothers book had written in it. When she seemed to remember, her face once again changed, her voice becoming soft. "…or it might happen after a few tries."

Blue eyes met green hesitantly, realization seeming to hit the young couple suddenly at what exactly Kokoro meant. Mitsuru could hear his heart beating wildly and wondered if Kokoro could hear it as well.

Did she also feel the same?

Before Kokoro could say any more, the hand resting on her waist pulled her forward. Bringing her softer figure against his harder body, Mitsuru held Kokoro tightly.

"Mitsuru?"

He wasn't sure what he could say exactly. It was all so unknown to him. He had never heard, seen, or read anything about this kind of situation in his entire life. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to be with Kokoro, let her lean on him, and especially to make sure she was happy.

"No matter how long it takes, it will be okay."

He felt her delicate hands move to return his embrace, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

* * *

 

They dressed with their backs turned towards one another, each unknowingly resisting the urge to take a glance before voicing that it was okay to turn around. The sun was higher in the sky now, flooding the room with sunlight around Kokoro.

Mitsuru's breath caught in his throat as he held out a hand to her. She looked like an angel.

Not realizing his sudden state of stupor, Kokoro gave him a relaxed smile and intertwined their fingers. She moved past him and opened the door, breaking him out of his transfixed state as the smell of breakfast wafted through the hallway.

They walked side by side down the hallway and were halfway down the steps when Zorome ran out from the dining room. "Hurry up! Breakfast is ready! You guys are the last ones!"

The group didn't seem to care that they were holding hands, barely saying "good morning" to them as the others helped serve breakfast. Only Futoshi seemed to be glowering at their clasped hands for a moment before even he returned to placing food on their trays.

There were no signs of the nines as the squad took their places wherever they felt most comfortable, having lost the desire and need to keep the tables divided by boys and girls.

"Don't worry Kokoro, they left early this morning," Ichigo affirmed as she sat down across from the blond who visibly relaxed.

Mitsuru, who had naturally taken a seat next to Kokoro, put a reassuring hand on her leg. He wanted her to know that he would remain by her side, always.

Goro was sitting to the left of his partner. "We checked the entire house, there's no sign of them."

"I hope we don't see them for a very long time."

Mitsuru gave Kokoro a reassuring look before lifting his hand from her leg, instantly missing the warmth. "Let's eat."

Their conversation was light and in between mouthfuls of food. There was still no sign of Hachi and Nana, no sign of a reply to any of Goro's letters either. It had been a long time since the last time Squad 13 heard from their overseers. What if something terrible were to happen to one of them? Would they come then?

What if a Klaxosaur were to try and attack them?

Although they had been used to doing things on their own as a group now like coming up with who would be in charge of keeping everyone on schedule, cooking, cleaning, and overall just trying to maintain their normal routines, their future was still clouded by the unknown. The lack of security and protection were weighing on all of the parasites minds.

Hiro had been the spearhead into assuring everyone to enjoy the time they had now and encouraged everyone that they could take care of themselves now that the mysterious caretakers weren't there.

Zorome was the first to finish, shoving himself away from the table to stand. "Hey! Let's go kick the ball around!"

Miku, who was just finishing her last strawberry looked pointedly at him. "Don't forget you and I are supposed to wash the floors today. You better not leave me to do it by myself!"

Zorome waved her off. "Of course! We can do that later after playing for a bit!" He looked towards all the guys. "Come on, lets go!"

"It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun before doing chores," agreed Goro, moving to join his shorter teammate.

Miku turned to Kokoro. "Todays your turn to do the dishes."

The blonde nodded, rising from her seat to start collecting everyone's used dishes.

"K-Kokoro! I'll help you!" sputtered Futoshi, abruptly heading to her side.

"It's okay, Futoshi. I can do it." Her gentle refusal had Futoshi slumping his shoulders. She tried to give him a small smile, "You should have fun with the others! Don't waste your time cleaning with me."

"Okay…"

Zero Two, who was licking her syrup covered lips, turned to Hiro. "Come on, Darling! I want to go outside too!"

"Do you want to kick the ball around as well?" Hiro asked, curiously.

The long pink haired girl leaned in close. "Of course not," her eyes turned devilishly. "We can do other things."

Before Hiro could utter a word, Zero Two giggled like a child and jumped out of her seat. Grabbing Hiro's hand, she dragged him up and out the door. "Let's go, Darling!"

One by one the parasites disappeared from the Mess Hall, all except one.

"Aren't you going to join them?" questioned Kokoro, scraping some of the leftover food onto the top tray before stacking them.

He had no desire to join the others in playing with the ball Zorome had received from Papa so long ago. No, he knew he would have an overall more relaxing and enjoyable time with his partner. Mitsuru couldn't describe the feelings he felt when it was just the two of them alone other than being completely comfortable and almost…

It was almost like a longing, this feeling he had. Like the way they would thirst for water after being out in battle for extended periods of time. This kind of yearning had been slowly developing within him, and as time went by, Mitsuru was finding it harder to fight his desires.

"Do you mind if I assist you?" he searched her face, instantly enjoying her slight blush as she shook her head.

"I think I'd enjoy that very much."

Together, they cleared and cleaned all of the tables thoroughly before starting on the pile of dirty dishes. Kokoro rolled up her sleeves so as to not get them wet as she scrubbed each dish before rinsing them and handing them to Mitsuru, who dried them with a towel.

"What chores do you have to do today?"

The sounds of their friends could be heard even though they were playing in the back yard and the kitchen overlooked the front. They sounded as though they were in the midst of an intense game, with Zorome releasing a wail of frustration.

Mitsuru grabbed the tray that was handed to him and began to dry it. "Later I have to retrieve water from the river again." He had done so the previous day, when it was Hiro who had helped him realize what exactly he was feeling towards Kokoro.

Again, Kokoro handed him a wet tray before starting to wash the next. "Before lunch, let's go together. It's been a while since I've been to the river."

"Mm." He accepted her offer and they finished the remaining dishes in silence.

Almost as if she had been alerted of their completed chore, Miku poked her head into the doorway. "Kokoro! Come and make flower headbands with us!"

Turning, Kokoro wiped her hands with a dry towel. "Sure! I'll be right there."

Nodding earnestly, Miku rushed back outside. "Don't take too long!"

His long haired partner appeared to hesitate for a moment when she looked at him as he fixed his uniform. He could see that she was debating something in her mind.

Suddenly, she raised herself to the tops of her toes and kissed his cheek. Caught off guard, Mitsuru blinked a few times.

"Thank you for helping me, Mitsuru." He had no time to move as she seemed to quickly exit the kitchen, waving back to him as she left. "I'll see you later to get water!"

The spell eventually faded after Mitsuru was left to watch the empty doorway for what seemed like an eternity. Moving his gaze to the window, he could faintly see his reflection, and without the prying eyes of others, put a hand on his cheek over the spot Kokoro had pressed her lips against.

Internally his heart was racing, his blood on fire.

He couldn't prevent the incredulous chuckle the escaped him as Mitsuru silently hoped this 'love' didn't kill him.

* * *

 

Mitsuru had settled on reading a book in the study room while the rest of Squad 13 enjoyed the outdoors. He enjoyed learning more and since meeting Kokoro, he didn't mind learning more about flowers and plants these days. So, as he sat down on the couch, Mitsuru read about the various plants that could be found in their world.

Some he had already recognized and remembered their meanings from when Kokoro would explain them in the greenhouse since they started meeting there. It seemed as if it was yesterday that Mitsuru and Kokoro had run into each other by chance. He wondered how long they had missed running into each other until that day. How many missed chances were there until some sort of unknown force let them find one another?

What would have happened if they had never run into each other? Would they have still found their way to becoming partners?

He didn't want to think of it.

Turning the page, Mitsuru's green eyes settled on the picture of a tree that was filled with pink flowers. His eyes roamed over the pages, gathering information. "Sakura?"

_Pink…starts to bloom in spring…200 different varieties…short period of time… meaning_

_A reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short. A symbol of renewal and hope._

The words struck a chord in Mitsuru and he placed the opened book down in his lap.

Mitsuru had never been one to consider a long and fruitful life. In fact, along with most of the other parasites he had grown up with, they only had one goal which was to pilot a Franxx. It didn't seem as if anyone really pondered what life there was after piloting.

Papa had never given them a definite answer throughout their entire lives up until now. Was there something after all of the fighting was finished? Would they become adults as Zorome wanted? What exactly was waiting for them in the future?

His thoughts suddenly made Mitsuru feel like his head would start pounding at any moment. Trying to shut his mind off like flicking a light switch, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to try and calm himself. Shaking his head, Mitsuru closed the book and returned it to its place on the bookshelf. He could hear the others finishing up their activities and make their way back into the house to start their own chores.

Mitsuru, however, grabbed the two metal pails and ventured outside to find Kokoro. For a moment he wondered if she had possibly forgotten their plans, but when he walked down the short steps, he was met with her approaching form.

He paused in his tracks and took her in. Hands clasped behind her back, Kokoro stood smiling at him and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Atop her head sat a beautiful crown of flowers in all different colors.

"Do you like it? Zero Two made it for me."

"Uh..." the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Miku, who had been watching their exchange, looked at Mitsuru smugly. "Oh, you don't have anything to say now, Mitsuru?" she teased.

"That's not it..."

Seeming to understand him, Kokoro retrieved one of the pails from Mitsuru and looped her arm around his, tugging gently to help him escape. She looked at Miku reassuringly. "We'll be back soon!"

He remained silent as the house and all the noise seemed to disappear in the background. Mitsuru hadn't glanced down at Kokoro but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Are you okay?"

He could feel his heart starting to beat faster again as he looked down at her from the corner of his eye. Her blue eyes were just…

"You look- you look very…pretty." He finally managed to get out. It felt as though the knot that had been tight in his chest finally gave way a little. He couldn't manage to look at her again, though, instead turning his head to look up into the trees.

He felt her hand tighten around his arm before hugging his limb to her chest. Realizing where exactly his arm was, Mitsuru felt his eyes widen and face begin to burn. Was she trying to make him self explode?

This was absolute torture.

Without notice, or maybe she realized what she was doing to him, Kokoro grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, giggling.

They reached the river and Mitsuru resisted the urge to jump in and physically cool himself off. Taking off his socks and shoes, he let himself get knee deep into the water which helped to bring down his temperature a bit. Careful not to get any fish or rocks into his pail, Mitsuru began to fill the metal container.

Beside him, Kokoro followed his movements, but enjoyed looking at the fish that swam around her. "They are so small and cute," she mused.

She was leaning over slightly, sleeves rolled up once again, the edge of her skirt damp from the river. Her hair was loosely pulled behind her with a band to keep it from getting wet.

She truly was a sight to see and Mitsuru didn't know how she could have chosen him to start a relationship with, to even trust him. He knew their relationship was something different, possibly even deeper than the ones their teammates shared. Except for maybe Zero Two and Hiro.

And of course their relationship as partners was different, after all they had…

"Ah!"

His body moved instinctively, one minute he was holding the water bucket, the next his hands were grasping Kokoro tightly, preventing her from fully submerging into the water.

"Are you okay?" he knew he sounded more alarmed than he probably should have been, but he couldn't help it.

Confirming that she was indeed okay, Kokoro looked down into the water. "I slipped on the rock."

She found her footing and they both stood still in the water. Mitsuru's hands remained where they were until he thought she was indeed steady on her feet, before turning to grab both of their buckets which had thankfully not moved too far.

He began wading through the water to shore, Kokoro following closely behind.

Wordlessly, they both put on their socks and shoes, although a little uncomfortable, and headed back towards Mistilteinn.

"Please watch where you step."

* * *

 

Their walk back was mostly silent. It wasn't that type of awkward silence people usually experience with others, rather this was peaceful as both Mitsuru and Kokoro enjoyed the clear, sunny day. They were slowly drying off with each step, however Kokoro's skirt would definitely need to be cleaned when they returned, having almost all of it be submerged in the river when she slipped.

Their surroundings were ever so slightly changing, due to the abandonment of Cerasus. They were basically left to the elements around them and the once maintained grounds were slowly becoming overgrown. The changes were subtle for now, but Mitsuru knew that later it would become problematic, especially their water resources. He could only hope that these eminent changes could be held off for a bit longer.

"Mitsuru, look!"

Kokoro was pointing to a group of trees that lined the pathway in which they walked. Squinting, Mitsuru tried to remember if it was a tree Kokoro had told him about before. The trees themselves almost looked bare, but as they stepped closer they could see the small closed buds all around the tree.

"Sakura?"

"Oh!" Kokoro turned unexpected eyes on Mitsuru as he continued to observe the tree. "You knew what kind of tree this was?" Her voice was filled with admiration and excitement by the fact that he also knew what a Sakura tree looked like.

He tried to act cool and shrugged his shoulders. "I read about them in a book."

Almost naturally, he found Kokoro grasping one of his hands that was still holding the bucket. "I've never seen Sakura trees in bloom before. I hope we can see them together!"

The power of her smile made him forcibly look away before he melted right then and there. Instead, he looked down at her hands. They were small and delicate compared to his, and incredibly soft.

As if reading his mind, Kokoro took the bucket and with her free hand, intertwined their fingers together. "Wouldn't it be nice to see the Sakura trees in bloom, Mitsuru?"

"Yes, I'd like to see them with you." He agreed, voice becoming softer.

A strong breeze passed over them as their eyes met. For a moment, Mitsuru felt the urge to lean down and press his lips against hers. They were in a relationship now and it seemed only natural to do something like this, especially when Zero Two and Hiro also had a special bond and they kissed all the time.

Just as he mentally prepared himself, he started to lean forward.

"Hey! Lunch is almost ready! Hurry up and bring the water!"

Zorome…again.

The energetic parasite seemed to be the only person who ever interrupted their time alone together. Mitsuru abruptly straightened himself and turned narrowed eyes on the brown haired boy. "We're coming."

"Well you guys are taking forever and we're starving!" He didn't wait for a response as he turned and ran back to the house.

"Oh, they've been waiting for us this whole time," Kokoro said regretful that they hadn't been faster.

"They're all fine," grumbled Mitsuru. "We weren't gone that long."

By the time they arrived, everyone was moving around to set the tables again, this time outside to enjoy the weather. Weaving around the others, Kokoro and Mitsuru brought the buckets of fresh water into the kitchen and left them near the sink before venturing outside once again.

Ichigo, Ikuno, and Futoshi had prepared a lovely lunch for all of them. They had recreated the salad she and Mitsuru had prepared previously, along with some tomatoes. They had used some of the meat given to them by their mysterious caregivers, and made soup and rice.

"Thank you for this meal!" everyone cheered before digging in.

Life was simple now. Their conversations lighter and moved naturally through one another. They didn't just talk about battles or strategies anymore. It was like they were living a kind of life that almost seemed free from anyone being able to walk in and ruin.

It was peaceful, Mitsuru realized, and he briefly thought he could get used to this.

* * *

 

They had been split up for the rest of the day, Kokoro returning to do other chores with her fellow female teammates and friends, while Mitsuru was stuck with the males of the group. They were all doing laundry, vigorously washing all of the blankets and sheets in large tubs near the river where they had dragged them. Goro and Hiro were scrubbing all the dirt out of the bedding with lots of cleaner, before handing them off to Futoshi and Mitsuru to rinse them in clean water. Zorome was left to bring the smaller bucket of water back and forth to all of them to replenish their tubs.

"You and Kokoro seem to be getting along well," Hiro noted from his spot next to Mitsuru.

"Mm," the green eyed boy agreed. "Our conversation helped me to realize a few things."

"What things?" Goro chimed in curiously. His slight playful tone didn't go unnoticed. It was well known in the groups that Mitsuru's behavior and overall demeanor was changing since the partner swap.

Ringing out a now clean pillow case, Mitsuru moved it to the basket full of damp, clean laundry that rested on the ground behind him. "We've agreed to lean on each other more and just be honest with one another." Even he was surprised at how candid he was being with the others. Although, he wasn't exactly being _too_ specific.

All the boys seemed to "Ooo" at Mitsuru, teasing.

"Well that's sure a step in the right direction!" Goro acknowledged enthusiastically.

"Does that also mean joining your bodies together?!" Zoromoe bellowed, as if accusing him of killing another parasite.

Futoshi gasped, raising his hands to his face to look astonishingly at Mitsuru. "What?! It can't be!" He lunched forward and grabbed Mitsuru by the collar of his uniform. "What is Zorome talking about?!"

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Mitsuru pried Futoshi's hands from him. "I have no idea." He wiped his uniform as if getting rid of Futoshi's dirty marks. "My personal business is none of your concern." There was no way in hell he would say anything more to this group.

Hiro laughed nervously, trying to dissipate the squabble. "Come on everyone! Let's leave Mitsuru alone and focus on our chores! We have to return before the sun goes down." His panicky laugh seemed to go unnoticed by the group.

"Don't you hurt my precious Kokoro!"

Futoshi was fuming, Zorome was pointing an accusing finger at Mitsuru, and Goro adjusted his glasses. "In any case, it's good that you both understand each other on a deeper level." He reached into the tub and began cleaning the last sheet. "Although I do envy you, I hope that Ichigo and I can one day be the same."

The group seemed to forget the matter at hand and looked at their admired member somberly, especially Hiro. The taller blond haired boy had revealed his feelings about Ichigo to him a while ago and he knew how difficult it was to be going through such difficult emotions.

Zorome, being the ever wonderful teammate to break the tension, crossed his arms with a humph. "Who needs girls?! They're so annoying!"

"Zorome, don't say such a thing! Girls are precious beings!" Futoshi declared. His appreciation for females, or even of a certain one, was unrelenting.

"Heh!" dismissed Zorome.

By the time they had finished, brought everything back and hung their laundry to dry, the sun was beginning to set. It had been a few hours since the group had been together again, and when Mitsuru saw Kokoro, he felt a sense of calm come over him as she headed towards him.

Their touches were becoming familiar to Mitsuru as he relaxed when her hand seemed to clasp his pinky finger.

"Mitsuru? Can you help me make dessert tonight?"

Nodding, Mitsuru was just glad to spend more time with the girl he loved.

* * *

 

Time seemed to fly by as they prepared something called a 'strawberry tart'. It wasn't as easy as they both thought it was going to be, and a little messy as well. But, they both followed the instructions in the book thoroughly and Mitsuru was confident that they would succeed.

Kokoro was a great partner to have on and off the field. She listened carefully and followed instructions carefully, and even input her own thoughts as well, which Mitsuru always appreciated. It was enjoyable to have a partner who had her own ideas as well that worked well. They decided they would add some chocolate they would melt as a type of decoration on top.

There was also a type of cream they could add and Kokoro was currently trying to figure out how to work the can. She had shaken it vigorously before testing to make sure some of it came out. Sure enough, when she pressed down on the thin plastic tip, some of the cream came shooting out onto her fingers. "Oh!"

They had never seen such a thing before and Kokoro didn't hesitate to place her fingers in her mouth to taste the sweetness. A look of delight came over her and she turned to Mitsuru. "Do you want to try some?"

Not being one to care about sweets too much, Mitsuru declined. "I trust your judgment."

Green eyes found their way to her lips which sported a small amount of cream she had not felt remaining on her mouth. Taking a quick glance to make sure they were alone, Mitsuru swiftly leaned over, his hand lifting her chin towards him, and cleaned the cream from her lips.

His tongue darted out to trace the line of her lips before pressing his mouth to hers. He had been waiting almost all day to feel her lips again and he had to shove down the moan that wanted to escape him.

He heard her make a sound and ripped himself away instantly, embarrassed that he had let his emotions take over him. "I'm sorry."

"No, no! You don't need to apologize…it was…nice."

Then they were both looking at each other with a blush on their faces.

"What have you two been doing?" came a devilishly mischievous voice.

Zero Two.

"Nothing! The dessert is finished!" Kokoro blurted, picking up the tart to bring it out to the table to be served.

Mitsuru dropped his head in his hand, the other resting on his hip. He could still hear the horned girl laughing boisterously in the background.

"It doesn't seem like _nothing_ happened." With a twirl she disappeared.

Mitsuru felt his hand drag down his face before falling heavily at his side. That was too close of a call. He would have to be more diligent.

Dinner was again a group effort that had paid off. Everyone continued to enjoy what they all had worked together to make for the team, which probably made it taste more delectable than when they were given food by their caretakers before. Before Mitsuru even knew it, each member had finished and voiced their equal enjoyment of the tart they had made. All of their plates were scraped clean.

Tonight it was Hiro and Futoshi's turn to clean the dishes, leaving the rest of the boys to their own devices. The girls, on the other hand, had the first turn to bathe. They were lucky enough to have probably one more nights' worth of water for the bathing room in Mistilteinn before they would have to bathe strictly in the river. Granted they had already done some of their bathing outdoors previously.

The group of girls were heading to their rooms to get ready, and Kokoro turned briefly to wave goodnight to him before resuming her conversation with Miku. Mitsuru returned her gesture and placed his hands in his pockets, feeling a type of emptiness wash over him.

Silently, he wondered if he would see her again that night or if she would remain with the other girls. He knew that Zero Two and Hiro spent every night together in the horned girls room on the top floor of their house, so wouldn't it make sense that both he and Kokoro did the same?

They had already done more than just sleep next to each other last night, and Mitsuru already found himself craving to hold her again as they slept. He found himself once again craving to feel her pressed against him, enjoying the closeness and vulnerability they created with each other.

He watched Kokoro until she disappeared from sight, and it was only then that he allowed himself to return to his room to change for the night. Maybe later he would venture to the abandoned room downstairs to wait and see if she showed up? He could already start to feel himself become restless.

Hopefully Kokoro would come, but if not, Mitsuru imagined he would not shy away from trying to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Euphoria

 **Summary:** Their relationship was new, the feelings they started to feel were unfamiliar but euphoric. Happens during the time between episodes 17 & 18\. MitsuruXKokoro

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

_When I'm with you_

_I'm in utopia_

**Euphoria**

The water was warm around Kokoro's body as she let herself sink down until only her head was above the surface. Her muscles relaxed, releasing all of the tension in her body. The remaining girls, including Zero Two, were spread out in the large bathing area, melting into the water.

There was a resounding sigh of relief as everyone settled in and took a few moments for themselves to enjoy the pure bliss. They all knew this would probably be their last steaming hot bath for a while.

"Kokoro?"

The blond turned to her closest friend, Miku. "Yes?"

"You and Mitsuru have been very close lately," she raised an eyebrow. "Wanna tell us what's going on?"

Immediately, Kokoro's face became as red as a tomato. "W-What?"

The auburn haired girl shifted closer to her in the water, bringing her face in close. "You know what I mean, Kokoro! We all have seen you two holding hands and acting all weird!"

The other girls giggled, all used to Miku's blunt personality.

"I don't think they're just holding hands," teased Zero Two wickedly, coming to stand near Miku.

Kokoro tried to shrink away and began squeezing her hands together under the water. Their eyes were blaring down at her, waiting for her to respond. There was no way she was going to give anything away just yet. Sure, Miku was her close friend, but what happened between she and Mitsuru was precious to her and it was theirs.

Only theirs.

"Give her some space, girls! If Kokoro wants to tell us, she will in time," Ichigo was just as amused at the situation as the rest of them, but held no accusatory tone in her voice.

Miku looked slightly hurt. "But we're so close! I would have thought you would tell me, Kokoro!" She crossed her arms under her bare breasts. "You didn't even tell me you and Mitsuru kissed! I heard about it from someone else!"

Kokoro looked at Zero Two, eyes widened. "You saw that?"

A "Heh!" and playful smile were her response, and she could feel the pounding in her chest quicken. The water around her felt like it was getting hotter with each moment that passed.

Ikuno had begun scrubbing her skin, not getting too close to the other girls who were interrogating their blue-eyed teammate. "Even I'm a little surprised you could kiss Mitsuru. He's not exactly the most expressive person, but it seems as though he's changed a bit since you became partners," she remarked.

"That's true," Ichigo agreed. "I've never seen Mitsuru spend so much time with one person before you, Kokoro."

The other girls looked at each other, nodding their heads in affirmation. It seemed as though everyone noticed.

Then again, Kokoro and Mitsuru hadn't kept their hand holding secret.

Finally, Kokoro felt brave enough to open her mouth to the onslaught, trying not to reveal too much. She was going to try and keep as much private as possible, much like her meticulous partner. "Mitsuru is very kind to me and a great partner."

"Oh is he?" Ichigo snickered. Usually their team captain was cool and collected, but even she enjoyed having a little fun at times

"Is that why you like to go be with him late at night?" Now, Zero Two was uncomfortably close, running a finger down the side of Kokoro's cheek. "My Darling and I do the same thing, so I don't mind it at all."

"Is that why you didn't come to our room last night?!" Miku hollered, standing up in the water.

"I-I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk!" Kokoro's mind was racing, trying to come up with a believable excuse. She most definitely liked taking walks. After all, most of her walks consisted of her going to the greenhouse. They should believe her.

Miku didn't look like she believed her, her fingers tapping her arms. Glancing to Zero Two, Kokoro knew her lie didn't go unnoticed and silently prayed the pink-haired horned girl wouldn't say anything more.

"Ah, let's leave Kokoro alone. She's enjoying her time, and getting closer to Mitsuru is a good thing!" Ichigo chided, hoping to end their playful banter. "We should all be enjoying this time together because we don't know what the future holds."

There was a silence that fell over them, the dark reality of their situation that seemed to be forgotten, returned.

"I support you both," came a voice that was slightly farther away. "You two deserve to be happy." Just as she had protected Kokoro from the Nines, Ikuno was yet again defending her in front of the girls as well.

She didn't hide the smile that formed. "Thank you, Ikuno."

She shook her head. "We all deserve to be happy."

Miku gave a sound of understanding, looking at her closest friend. "I support you too, Kokoro."

All of the girls seemed to look at Kokoro at the same time. An unspoken feeling of understanding and inspiration could be felt by all of them. They were the only females in this house and they each had a strong bond with one another. Sure, some of them may not be as close to one another, but they were a team and only they truly could understand what each of them were experiencing.

They had already been through so much together, whether it was battles, invaders, drama, or just personal struggles, they had been there for one another. Kokoro looked at each of the girls in appreciation, and silently wondered if it could be like this forever.

After a moment, Zero Two stood up. "Come here Kokoro, I'll scrub your back for you!"

And like that, the tension was broken and the girls returned to enjoying their bath together.

* * *

 

Having finished their bath, the girls returned to their rooms clad in their pajamas. Kokoro felt exceptionally clean, especially having been in her uniform all day, even after it had gotten wet when she slipped in the river. The light clothing was soothing against her soft skin; the fresh sheets they had replaced on her bed were also a comfort to have around her body.

But no matter how hard Kokoro tried, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She lay on her back, the back of her arm resting on her forehead, staring at the ceiling. The room was dark except for the light of the moon shining through the window.

When they had returned to their room, Miku had apologized to her and said she wouldn't ask Kokoro anything else about her relationship with Mitsuru. It was enough for her that Kokoro seemed to be happy. She also promised not to say anything if Kokoro didn't spend the whole night in their room.

Ever since they were young parasites, Kokoro and Miku had been close. One of her fondest memories of them as children was when Miku had made her a flower crown. It was the first time anyone had given Kokoro a gift, or had reached out to her to be friends. Her eyes moved to look at the sleeping form of her best friend and smiled. They all seemed to be maturing slowly as time went on, even Miku.

_We all deserve to be happy._

What exactly did that mean?

Being _happy_ used to be their squad being accepted as pilots and going out to fight klaxosaurs. Being _happy_ was fulfilling all of Papa's desires and goals. Being _happy_ was following the rules and doing what they were told.

But now, it was as if none of that mattered anymore for Kokoro. Sure, she still enjoyed piloting Genista and protecting her friends. She still enjoyed working as a team to achieve a goal.

But it seemed as though her life had more meaning now. _She_ wanted her life to have more meaning, to have more of a purpose than just to pilot and fight.

And she could.

Kokoro almost robotically removed the sheets from her body and silently exited the room. She wanted to be in her thoughts, to be around the plants she loved so dearly, in the space she felt the most tranquil.

Her footsteps were light as she made her way through the hall and down the steps. Her body moved mechanically, having made this journey every day since moving to their home. She knew the path like the back of her hand and bet she could navigate her way to the greenhouse with her eyes closed.

Turning the door knob, Kokoro's nose was pleasantly assaulted with the fragrance of flowers. Closing her eyes, she took a relaxed sniff before closing the door behind her. She moved around the small room, making sure not to disturb the plants near her. The moonlight was brightly shining down on her, casting small shadows of the plants. She made sure not to step on any of the smaller plants that she had begun to replant as they grew larger.

Kokoro found her way to the small chair that had been left in the room and sat down comfortably. She inhaled deeply to calm her thoughts and let her shoulders slump.

The past few days had been an emotional roller coaster for the long-haired girl. They only intensified with the arrival of the Nines and the discovery of her pregnancy book. She had thought about when she had most likely dropped it and wished she had never brought it with her that night when she went to the bathroom. She should have left it under her pillow or mattress, or anywhere that no one could find it easily.

Kokoro knew she had to watch her movements carefully, to keep her book a secret, but she had failed miserably. Now, she had no idea what the future held for her especially after her conversation with Nana and Hachi. Her situation was grave, and deep down she could sense her impending punishment nearing.

But would she have changed anything? Did she regret finding the book?

Not at all.

Hiro had always been the person to have broader ideas, to think differently than the others. It had inspired Kokoro to a degree, but that book was what really caused Kokoro to expand her ideas and dreams. Without it, she didn't think she would have found what her true purpose and desire was.

Being able to leave something behind for the future, a piece of herself, was what Kokoro truly desired. All living things were destined to die, but all living things, especially animals, could leave a piece of themselves behind.

All of the parasites had known that animals could reproduce while growing up, however none of them seemed to realize they could do the same. Before discovering the small book, Kokoro had also believed to some degree that they were meant to pilot, that the only reason they had their reproductive organs was in order to pilot. They weren't meant to reproduce at all, so she previously believed.

But the book had changed everything for Kokoro. That small object, full of information and hope, changed Kokoro's destiny and as she stared at the moon, she suddenly felt herself become more confident.

To be able to leave a piece of herself behind, especially with someone she cared deeply about, was exactly what Kokoro wished for. She knew very well she was going against all that she had been taught, and especially against Papa.

Kokoro unconsciously wrapped her hands around her stomach, bending her head.

She pushed away the fear of her punishment down. The possibility of being able to create a new life filled Kokoro with excitement and trepidation.

She was excited by the fact that she could leave something behind for the future, but Kokoro knew that a natural birth was unheard of. She had also read that giving birth could have some serious complications, causing the mother to be sent to a hospital in an emergency.

Not only that, the world in which they lived was dangerous, filled with monsters in a desolate world. Granted, there were probably some places around the world like the beach they had visited, but the chance of a baby growing up to fight wasn't something Kokoro wanted either.

Was she being selfish? She wasn't sure.

But there was hope for a better and brighter future. That was what Kokoro knew. Things would have to change for all of them. She knew with each battle they were drawing closer to Papa's goal, and then after…

Kokoro let out a dissatisfied sigh. She had no idea what would happen after, and she instantly felt powerless again.

She did, however, know what was happening in the present time. She was here with her teammates and friends, and they were trying to live as normally as possible. Although they had been abandoned for the most part, they had all banded together to keep to a schedule and routine as closely as they could. Now, they had more freedom. There weren't people coming in to check on them or disturb them, they had been left to live as they pleased.

Their days were filled with laughter and happiness. Although they still had their squabbles, Squad 13 had made a great effort to work together and enjoy the time they had together. Kokoro couldn't imagine having this experience with a different group of people. She had never been as close to so many people in her whole existence.

All of these new memories and experiences were precious to Kokoro. Straightening her back, Kokoro's eyes once again returned to the moon. It was shining brightly in the sky as the clouds passed around it, acting as if it were a beacon of hope. She steeled herself internally.

In that moment, she vowed to live in the present. The future was still ahead, and the past was most definitely behind her. There was no point in worrying about either, that would only take away from the time she currently had.

The stars in the sky twinkled, and Kokoro faintly wondered how far they were exactly. Could Genista soar that high?

The sound of a door opening had Kokoro standing suddenly, moving to see who was up just as late, but she knew the answer already.

Slowly, a short haired figure stepped through the glass door towards her. The green eyes she met were filled with tenderness, a smile greeting her.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Kokoro shook her head. "I had some things on my mind."

She felt his hand grasp hers. "What's on your mind?"

Usually Kokoro would just brush a question like this off, keeping her feelings to herself. She didn't want to burden others with her troubles, but Mitsuru was different. They both had requested the other to lean on and trust them, and with him, Kokoro found it easier to open up.

They had a complete understanding of one another, without question.

Kokoro sat back down. "I was just thinking of what is going to happen in the future."

Mitsuru bent down in front of her, still holding her hand. "Mm," he acknowledged, urging her to continue.

"I just hope there will be something to look forward to after all the fighting stops." She still had the bad habit of averting her eyes. She needed to work on that.

Kokoro felt him run his thumb over her hand, taking a moment to mull over her words.

"Nobody knows what the future holds," he began, keeping his eyes on her face as she looked to him. "But I promise to be with you every step of the way."

His smile absolutely captivated Kokoro in the moonlight. A smile none of their teammates were allowed to see, one only reserved for her. Her heart was filled with such adoration for the boy in front of her that she thought it would explode.

Kokoro reached her hands up to cup his face, tears welling in her eyes. "I promise to stay by your side as well." She leaned forward to press her forehead against his. There was no one else she wanted to be with in such a way. The relationship and bond they had created was indescribable, but it made Kokoro feel safe, confident, and hopeful for the future. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

"Mm," this time his tone was hinted with slight disagreement. "You don't need to thank me. I want to be with you." He paused for a moment, then continued. "In fact, when I'm not with you, I feel empty and…lost." He pulled away slightly to gaze in her eyes that were starting to pool with tears. "I don't like being away from you, Kokoro. I want to be by your side, always."

He paused, seeming to try and find the right words to say, or even the courage to say them.

"I love you, Kokoro."

The tears she had been holding back started to fall down her face. "Love?"

"It's when you want to be with someone no matter what, and make sure they are always happy." There was a faint blush on his face, but he didn't avert his gaze as he brushed away her tears.

_Love._

Kokoro had heard that term before while spending time with the girls. According to Zero Two, that was how she and Hiro felt about each other. A deep and special connection. Something more than just a friend.

Yes, this was the word that described their relationship, for she too felt the same about Mitsuru.

Things around her seemed clearer, brighter and before she knew it, she was leaning down, pressing her lips against Mitsuru's.

Pulling away ever so slightly, Kokoro whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Mitsuru."

This time she felt Mitsuru push himself up, kissing her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Outside, the chirping of crickets filled the air as the fireflies danced.

* * *

 

Her slumber had been filled with bright and colorful dreams of her future. There were no dark clouds, and they did not morph into a nightmare. Instead, she was happily living with Mitsuru in a far off place where it was sunny and the flowers were in colorful bloom all around them.

Their house had been a cozy size in her dream, not too big or too small. It was the perfect size for their small family as there were three of them now. She was gazing out into their front yard to see Mitsuru reading a book to their small child. Her soul warming at the sight.

Her friends had also appeared in her dream, living in their own homes close by, but had all gathered to congratulate and welcome Kokoro and Mitsuru's new child. They had prepared a large picnic together and ate delicious food.

It was beautiful, and as Kokoro slowly opened her eyes to her reality, she felt optimistic. That possible future wasn't totally impossible, in a sense. No one knew if it could truly exist, but no one knew if it wasn't something they could create.

"You're awake?"

Kokoro turned her body to face Mitsuru. They were nestled under the covers in the previous squads abandoned room, the place in which they knew they would not be disturbed. She reached out to place her hand on Mitsuru's chest as he lay on his back next to her. His hand came around her shoulders to press her closer to his body. The heat radiating through his pajamas from his body wasn't unbearable even in the warmer weather.

"Mmm," she answered. "Did you sleep well?"

He returned her sound of agreement and closed his eyes again. The sun was once again rising brightly in the sky, beginning to fill their room. "I enjoy resting here…with you."

Lifting her chest up, she rested her head on her hand that was still on Mitsuru's chest. She felt him start to caress her back, running his fingers lightly up and down. It sent shivers down her spine. "I wouldn't mind sleeping down here from now on…together."

Mitsuru also had a habit of avoiding her gaze when he was expressing himself, even if he was doing so indirectly. His green eyes would always find their way back to hers, though, when she would agree or accept the meaning behind his words.

Kokoro felt him drag his hands up her body, raising her sleeping dress ever so slightly, and hugged her to him. She felt so small compared to Mitsuru, and she was acutely aware of how her softer body was pressed so intimately against his.

He shifted again, and Kokoro found herself laying fully on top of him, her legs between his. Her rather large chest made it slightly uncomfortable, so she raised herself up a few inches. Being so close to Mitsuru had Kokoro's body instinctively begin to react, especially as his hands stroked the sides of her body, as if memorizing the lines of her curves. A familiar heat was pooling between her legs, her heart quickening.

And the way he was looking at her, his eyes questioning, but also filled with desire made Kokoro feel unexpectedly confident. Thoughts and memories of their first intimate night flashed through Kokoro's mind in understanding.

It was still slightly awkward for both of them, as they were discovering the others body still. There was a small amount of information about sex in her book, even giving a few examples. It had also gone over the different body parts of males and females, and they both had learned what a climax was.

But the book had also said that people preferred different things, and that a couple could enjoy their time discovering their certain preferences.

It was something natural and common.

She let her body move on instinct, pushing up to lean forward and kiss Mitsuru. She was almost fully sitting on him now as he rested his hands on her hips, eagerly returning her kiss. She felt him shudder, his body reacting almost instantaneously.

His hands gently found their way under her sleeping gown and touched her skin lightly. The feel of his hands on her bare sides had her moaning softly. They traveled over her abdomen before heading further up towards their real destination.

She inhaled sharply at the unexpected sensitivity she felt as Mitsuru cupped her breasts. Her lower body pressing back and down, where she could most definitely feel his body's reaction.

He pulled himself back, eyes clouded with lust. "Are you okay?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "It feels…good."

His fingers began to gently squeeze, running his thumbs back and forth over her peaked nipples. The fabric of her nightgown began to annoy Kokoro, and she quickly found herself raising it above her head and throwing it off to the side carelessly, leaving her only in her panties.

Kokoro wanted to feel Mitsuru's skin as well. She reached forward, grabbing the edge of his night shirt and pulled. He lifted his chest up and granted her wish, throwing his shirt to join her forgotten dress. The only clothing between them now were her undergarment and his shorts.

"Should I take them off?" his voice was soft and husky, but he made no movement, waiting for her answer. His hands rested on the top of her thighs, his gaze unwavering as he looked up at her.

With a slight nod, she was helping him remove his remaining piece of clothing, revealing himself fully to her. Seeing the physical reaction he had made Kokoro feel a primal satisfaction. Her breath was coming out in shorter pants, anticipating what was to come next. She was still sitting over him as he moved his mouth up to hers, his hands reaching to remove her last barrier.

Finally, they were completely bare in front of one another. Mitsuru let himself fall back onto the bed to take her in. She didn't shy away from his gaze, also taking in the sight of his bare body beneath hers.

Being able to see the male body like this still amazed Kokoro. They were truly different, and there was no doubt in Kokoro's mind about their inherent ability to procreate.

"Are you ready?"

"Mm," she answered, her hand trailing down his chest in a feathery light touch. She paused, her hand just above his hardened erection, and when he gave no sign of protest, Kokoro guided him to her entrance. She could feel him twitch slightly in her hand in eagerness.

Bracing herself with one hand on Mitsuru's chest, Kokoro slowly lowered herself onto him, slowly filling herself with him. It wasn't as painful as the first time, but she still needed time to adjust her body. She spread her knees a little wider as she straddled Mitsuru, eliciting a hiss from his mouth. He hadn't moved an inch.

"K-Kokoro?" his fingers began to dig slightly into her thighs as he restrained himself. As if catching himself, he forced his hands to move up and down, trying to comfort her.

Gradually, Kokoro moved her body up before sinking down once again. The pain and soreness from their first time was still there slightly, but this time Kokoro could feel her body reacting more pleasurably to the sensation of their joining.

She could feel her mind become muddled as she closed her eyes, slowly allowing her body to move on reflex. Mitsuru had been patient as she moved her body over him, waiting until she seemed to move more fluidly before once again exploring the landscape of her body.

His touches set her skin on fire as every part of Kokoro became aware of his ministrations. His hands moved up and down her back, over her hips, caressing her sides before once again molding her soft breasts in his hands. She thought her mind was going to explode, and she fell slightly forward, catching herself with her arms on either side of Mitsuru.

He stilled, letting Kokoro move over him to enjoy the pure bliss of being joined. He pressed his lips against Kokoro's, tangling one hand in her hair while the other traveled to her hip. She felt him bend his legs, spreading hers wider, before he started moving sluggishly within her.

She whimpered against his lips at the feeling of him going in and out. There was a faint tightening sensation with each thrust he took until it eventually had Kokoro almost crying out. She could hear Mitsuru's moan of pleasure as her body tightened around him.

Ripping her lips away, Kokoro dug her nails into her lover's shoulders. "Mitsuru!"

He thrust into her deeply and the knot that had been tightly wound suddenly exploded within her, leaving Kokoro in a state of pure bliss, her breath catching in her throat. Mitsuru wrapped his hands tightly around her hips, sucking on the dip of where Kokoro's neck met her shoulder.

He pushed her down to meet his thrust one last time before he spilled himself within her, releasing a satisfied moan.

Her body collapsed on top of Mitsuru, totally spent as he let his head fall back onto the pillow, chest heaving from the exertion of his body. They lay there like that until their breathing evened out, not daring to move until their bodies recovered.

Mitsuru began caressing her exposed back after a short while, comforting her. His unspoken gesture of kindness filled with contentment, had Kokoro smiling.

Sitting up, Kokoro looked lovingly down at her green eyed lover, knowing there was no other person she'd rather be with in no other place.

"I love you, Mitsuru."

She didn't wait for Mitsuru's response as she leaned down and kissed him, pouring all of her love and affection into him.


End file.
